The Wolf that fell in love with Vampire Hibarin
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: About a Werewolf who fell in love with a vampire... so called Hibarin. But then, unfortunately, the vampire hates werewolves and must abide to the rules. How Mukuro yearned to earn his lover but will the werewolf gain his beloved or will they be forever separated by these old laws?


**Aero: **_Why do I even bother on asking for this..._

**Axelle:** _Come on, Aero... Don't be so mean to the readers anyway you should be proud you wrote this._

**Aero:** _Whatever, Tch..._

**Axelle:** _Gomene, he doesn't really seem to care about everything that much._

**Aero:** _Just do the Disclaimer..._

**Axelle:** _Alright, Alright. We don't own KHR and also Please Review!_

* * *

A boy with a color of raven hair was looking around. He was inside a house because of his curiosity. It's odd for him to roam around in a forest then end up in an old house. He wondered does anybody live here? Well, maybe since he was thirsty and was looking for a victim to feed on. Unfortunately, he had searched the whole house and it seemed that everybody that lived here left. He was on his way to the open door to exit as it closed and locked itself. He backed away immediately having the thought that there were other traps. But he was puzzled, he roamed around the house not even triggering a single trap and then the door closed by itself. A tapping sound of footsteps were heard gently by the raven haired boy.

"I see I have another prey, and it seems to be a Vampire." a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourself." the vampire replied.

Glaring red and blue colored eyes were the only things that he could see. "And why must I?" the voice asked.

"Why?" the vampire repeated. "So, I can bite you to death and suck the blood out of you as I watch you slowly die by the lack of blood." he answered.

"Ooh, Scary~" the voice mocked. "And what makes you think, that I, would donate my blood to you?" it mockingly asked.

The vampire sighed and glared back. Both glaring eyes gazing at each other until somebody gives in. The red and blue colored eyes had gave in and closed his eyes. He walked to the vampire gently and carefully. The vampire was alert for any attack, still glaring at the indigo colored hair man. The man paused one meter away from the vampire.

"I wonder how did a little vampire like you got into my house." he said.

The vampire did not respond; Giving the silent treatment.

"Silent, huh?" the man said and stepped a little closer to the vampire. "Hmm, I wonder..." he added.

The man stepped closer making the vampire fully see, what he is and who he is. The vampire was shocked for what he saw. The man was a werewolf! The vampire stepped back and growled at him. The werewolf kept going closer to the vampire. As the vampire had hit his back at a cornered wall, Quickly the wolf had pinned him to it. He tried to struggle to break free from the wolf's grasp but the more he struggled the more the wolf's grip tighten.

"Let me go, You.. Stupid Wolf!" the vampire ordered.

The wolf ignored what the vampire had shouted and licked him, tasting his yummy prey. The vampire backed his head that made a small thud on the wall. The wolf licked more in a playful yet hungry manner. If the vampire can't break his way free, How about fight his way free? The vampire kicked the wolf in the stomach to get him off. Then floated swiftly up the stairs. The wolf held his tummy in pain. Then tried to stand up carefully.

"Playing hard to get I see?" he said, stretching his back. "I like it~" he added changing his tone into a playful one.

The wolf tracked the vampire's scent and somehow caught his pace with the vampire. The vampire soared fast farther into the hallways looking for a door to get in or a window to get out but he had a difficulty finding one. Still, the werewolf caught his pace then tried to pounce him. Unfortunately, the vampire dodged making him stumble on the floor. The wolf shook its head then growled while standing up.

"That vampire..." he muttered in his breath.

The vampire kept soaring farther into the hallway and finally he found a door and went inside it locking the knob so that the wolf won't get in. He leaned on the door and panted. Ten minutes had passed and finally the wolf found the vampire.

"Come on out, little vampire~" the wolf said. " I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to play with you~" he added.

"No way," was the reply of the vampire. "I would never play with a wolf, especially someone who's really hungry and vicious." he continued.

"Hurtful yet so true... You interest me vampire, and I would really love to see on what will be your reaction when I'm going to eat you!" the wolf shouted. "But then, I won't since you can be my little toy." he calmly said.

"Where am I anyway?" the vampire asked.

"In my room~" the wolf said.

"What!?" the vampire exclaimed.

"Kufufufu~ I guess you fell onto my trap, vampire." the wolf said.

The vampire tried to find a way out but then...

**CRASH!**

Came the door onto the ground. The wolf smirked at the vampire seeing him trapped. Swiftly the wolf pinned the vampire onto bed.

"Don't underestimate a werewolf, vampire." the wolf said then again started licking the vampire.

"L-Let me... g-go!" the vampire ordered, then like the last time the wolf ignored him.

The wolf slowly took the cloak and undid the buttons of the vampire's clothing. His other hand pinning both wrists of the vampire. The wolf caressed the vampires body trying to make sure if the vampire is worthy to be his dinner. The wolf licked all over the vampire's bare chest then bit one of the pink nubs then his shoulder trying to make the vampire moan in pain but instead moan in _pleasure_? The vampire truly hated it. He used all his strength to take the wolf down but then every move he makes, the more the wolf became interested in this vampire.

The wolf bit everywhere on the vampires bare chest leaving bloody yet small wounds and carved bite marks. How the wolf _enjoyed_ the vampire's body. Finally as he was caught off guard, the vampire quickly broke free from the wolf's grasps. But the escape failed, as the wolf pounced him onto the ground this time the wolf took the vampire's shirt licking his exposed back this, somehow, enjoyment with the vampire became lust wanting more of the vampire's body. More moans came out from the vampire. The wolf starting to crave more turned the vampire onto his back then started nibbling on his neck. This was the opposite the vampire should be the one to nibble or suck the neck of the wolf but this is becoming ironic! The wolf kept chewing on his neck, and the more moans of, originally pain, pleasure came out. The vampire kept trying to push the wolf away but on this situation? He can't move nor struggle because the more he resisted the more the painful and rougher the wolf gets!

Since the vampire can't take any of this pain, he dug his nails onto the wolf so he could get away. Hibarin took the advantage to get away so he did grabbing his cloak and shirt as he soared away. The wolf, Mukuro, whimpering in pain because of the bloody injuries that the vampire made, chased Hibarin trying to get his dinner back.


End file.
